Letting You Go
by AlineCardozo13
Summary: I love you, I'm letting you go because all i want is for you to be happy, I'll wait for you forever but move on but remember I'll always love you... T for no might change to M, might not who knows?... First Glee fic be gentle Rachel/Finn   pthers inside


Sooo this is my first try at a Glee fix but i'm inspired and I love glee and Finnchel is the best couple in the world… this is just an intro so I'm not gonna give to much of the story away… This takes place a few hours before Finn smiles at Rachel at the party so anyways, enjoy… Oh and for drama purposes lets say Rachel gave Finn her virginity after the wedding;) so he's in deep shit right no… mmmkay

Pairings: Rachel/Finn, One sided Puckelberry, One sided Quinn/Finn, Santana/Rachel friendship, Britney/Artie, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine and Sam/Rachel kind of relationship/friendship :)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does, If I did Finn would be the one apologizing to Rachel for being a jackass of a boyfriend and not treating her with the level of love that she treats him! And then she wouldn't need to cheat on him with Puck cause her boyfriend doesn't tell her she's beautiful or that although she has flaws instead of pointing all them out he'd point out the good in her! Just saying….

Finn Hudson was **not** a bad person.

He was **kind** and **sweet** and everybody loved him.

No he wasn't a **bad** person, just a **bad** boyfriend.

After the whole Christmas lot thing he had time to think about his and Rachel's relationship, and he realized how **TERRIBLE** he was to her. **She** always told him how handsome he was, and **she** tried to changed what ever flaws she had.. And what did he do take her virginity and had her believe that she toke his and found out that the person who made her life a living hell did, and from her not from The boy she _wanted_ to marry.

He was a real shitty boyfriend… He pushed her strait into Pucks arms. Puck explained on how Santana tad Rachel he toke her to dinner after, although all he did was buy her a sandwich and dropped her at her house, and how she saw the many times that he checked Santana out, because although she was evil she was finnnnnee, and Rachel never thought he would ever look at her that way. So yeah he was a major douche to his girl and still she loved him so much she was willing to forgive him, and unlike her bitchy of an ex-girlfriend she didn't keep it from him, or pretend he got her pregnant when it was Puck's… So right now he wasn't pissed at Rachel at all instead he was pissed at himself for allowing their relationship end like this…

Instead he officially broke up with her, more like officially break her heart, whited 'caused Puck to come into his home and yell at him for 30 minutes saying how badly he messed up… And then having his step-brother, who was back for a week join in pointing out all the things he didn't do in their relationship and the fact that Rachel didn't break up with HIM before surprises him… He **NEVER **stood up for her whenever someone made fun of her he either laughed along or just stood there allowing her to take in the emotional abuse by herself. In other words, I was a douche….

But instead of driving himself to Rachel's and apologizing a thousand times and win her back. He was going to let her go, because he realized that she doesn't deserve a** shitty **boyfriend, no Rachel needs someone kind and sweet, someone who will love her and tell her she's beautiful every minute of everyday. Someone who stand up for her and helps her realized how amazing she truly is… She needs someone who does everything Finn should've and more…

Looking at her now in Shue's apartment is tough, no one said it will be easy… He does imagine her decorating the tree of their own home one day, whether in New York, Paris or Lima. But when you love someone so much all you want to do is see them happy, so you let them **go ** and you pray for the best, and you silently hope that they will come back to you…

_**I love you Rachel forever, but i'm letting go for now in hopes that you'll be happy but baby don't worry cause i'll be here when(if) you need me… Someday you'll thank me for this, no go and be happy…**_

-TBC-

Whattcha think? I'm kinda of proud on how this turned out….

R&R

-Aline


End file.
